Michael Richardson V
Michael Richardson V is the fifth of his family line and the Vice President of the United Federation of Planets representing the Conservative Party. Previously the Councilmen to the Sol Colonies, he is known for his staunch colonial views and often seen as a "space cowboy" a term used by the Progressives during the campaign. Background Information Born and raised on Luna, Michael was named after his great-grandfather and became the fifth Michael Richardson in their family line, carrying the "V" in his official name. He identifies with the struggles of the Sol Colonies and has always been proud to be from the Moon. He had a good relationship with his parents and was deeply affected by the death of his grandfather, Marcus in 2397. He is a sixth cousin via marriage to Zefram Cochran as well as being related to the Hansen family via his Great x9 Aunt Mia Richardson-Hansen - a distant relationship as 9th cousins to Anna-Aleena Koran (2379), Abbott Thay (2382) and Abigail Hansen (2406). It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Ashley Waite (2387-2387): Vote together as prom king and prom queen, they had been dating that year and finally were intimate in her father barn, allowing Mike to lose his virginity. Aaple Theroux (2408-2408): First meeting Aaple, Michael was in bed and she just appeared beside him as she was travelling through time. Anchored to all Michael Richardsons in his family line, she came to him before returning to her time. Years later during a temporal assignment, Aaple returned and they got together in secret. This lasted only a few months before he broke things off due to his mother's health and his future career. They occassionally still meet for intimate encounters but are not dating. Melanie Johnson (2409-Current): Michael met his current girlfriend when she was hired as a nurse to his mother after her stroke. At first, he did not trust her because she was skeptical of her abilities, but as they got to know each other tension formed. Eventually, Melanie quit her position as nurse to his mother so they could bring their relationship to a more legitimate level. Education and Career Michael graduated highschool in 2387 and then went to Harvard University Law from 2387-2391 before taking another degree in Political Science from 2391-2393. Always vocal in the Conservative political arena, he ran for several things upon moving back to Luna, including the representative of Luna City before sponsoring and becoming more politically active. In 2395 he went to the University of Terra-Luna until 2397 where he got his masters in Political Science and eventually his doctorate in Federation Policy and Law. In 2406 he ran for the Council Seat to represent the Sol Colonies (Luna and all other colonies save Mars) and was elected in September of that year. During his ceremony where he was sworn in, the President announced he was stepping down and an election was called for the next year. Michael ran in the primaries against Moira Hedrin and lost to her, but made a deal to become her Vice President should she win. He was elected as VP in 2408 and is expected to serve until 2414. 1 Michael Richardson V Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2370 Category:All Characters